Big Gothic Sensuality
by Ryoken1
Summary: Rogue is at peace, enjoyinga moment alone at the mansion , when Jean tries to ruin her night , but Pietro is about to show up with a surprise for Rogue and Jean! (My second songfic , Rietro and Jean bashing!)


X-men: Evolution : "Big Gothic Sensuality"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own these characters or this song , i just thought it`ll be cool to mix them together , and add some Jean Bashing.  
  
  
  
The Institute , 9:30 pm:  
  
Rogue was lying in a couch , reading a book , as she finally founded a time alone , as the rest of the gang was out , as they decide to buy food and eat it at the institute  
  
In that moment , Jean entered the place , hugging a big brown teddy bear , who was dressed ina football uniform.  
  
"Great , the red bore returned from her date with the jock jerk early"- Rogue thought , as she realised her quality time alone was about to go to hell.  
  
"What is that thing?".Rogue asked , looking at the bear.  
  
"Duncan gave it to me , i think i`ll call it Dunkie!"-Jean said as she putted the beat in a table.  
  
"Thats so cute i could puke"-Rogue said , harshly.  
  
"Shut up! You are just jealous that your egomaniac boyfriend isnt this sweet with you!"-Jean hissed.  
  
"He is not mah boyfriend , we`re just seeing each other , and for your information , he said he had a surprise for me tonight!"-Rogue snapped back.  
  
"A surprise? That moron cant even talk normaly , what in heave he can do with that hyper mind of his?"-Jean said , as she started to laugh , while Rogue looked as she was about to kill her.  
  
In that moment almost every light in the mansion turned off , and a loud music sounded everywhere , as the front door opened , letting a gush of wind come in.  
  
"What the hell?"-Jean exclaimed , when the lights came on again.  
  
Pietro was standing above them , in the stairs , dressed in a very goth , green and black outfit , his hair completely died brown , except one handful of hairs above his forehead , and had a cordless microphone on his hands.  
  
He pressed a button on the remote he hold in his hand, and music started to sound all over the place , as Rogue and Jean stared at Pietro , who started to sign and dance.  
  
"This is a newly writted remix of a song by Bjork , for my darling Rogue!"- Pietro screamed as he started to sign  
  
(The original song is Big Time Sensuality by Bjork)  
  
I could sense it  
  
Its important  
  
Its about to happen  
  
It's calling me up.  
  
It took me courage , to enjoy it  
  
Your hardcore and gentle  
  
Big Gothic Sensuality.  
  
We just met  
  
And I know I'm a bit too intimate  
  
But something huge is coming up  
  
And I know we're both included.  
  
I just tasted , even tought its risky.  
  
Your hardcore and gentle  
  
Big Gothic Sensuality.  
  
I don't know my future after this encounter  
  
And I don't mind ! , `cause....  
  
I now know , I`m in love with it  
  
Your hardcore and gentle  
  
Big Gothic Sensuality  
  
Sensuality  
  
Just as he finished singing ,Pietro turned the lights off ,and both girls feeled the twister of air around them as he left in a blink , the lights coming back as he left.  
  
Rogue founded that she had a big bouquet of roses in her hands as the ligts came on , and blushed a little.  
  
"Okay , that idiot is original , i`ll give him that"-Jean said , as Rogue just stared at her.  
  
Rogue fell down to the floor , laughing her ass off , just as Scott and the whole rest of the gang entered the place.  
  
"Jean , whats going on?"-Scott asked with a weird look on his face , just as everyone who entered the place.  
  
"I dont know , Pietro was here a second ago , singed a song and gave Rogue this , and she just started to laugh , i dont see what`s so funny about this!"-Jean said.  
  
"Well , if you loked behind yourself , you would find out wjats funny about it"-Scott said as he and the rest bursted out laughing , and fell to the floor , just like Rogue.  
  
"Whats behind me....."-Jean said as she turned around , and saw her reflection in a mirror.  
  
Her hair was all up and spiky , in punkish way , filled with knots , lottle umbrellas , chains and glitter.  
  
"MY HAIR! IM GONNA KILL THAT CREEP!"- Jean screamed as she run away to the bathroom , escaping the hall , wich was full of everyone laughter , even Logan`s , while Rogue got up and followed Jean.  
  
"See , ah told ya he had a surprise for me!"-Rogue said as she walked by the bathroom`s door.  
  
"SHUT UP!"-Jean scream thundered throught the place.  
  
Rogue didnt care , as she went to her room , holding the roses , a smile fixed in her face , and a lot of thoughts in her head.  
  
THE END.  
  
Okay , here is the sequel to my previous songfic , i hope you all liked it , so read and review!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
